1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to calendars of the type which consist of a stack of pages bound on one edge, each showing the name of a month together with the appropriate calendar for that month.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since antiquity, one of the most common forms of calendar has consisted of a single stack of pages, each page stating both the name of a month and together with it the appropriate calendar for that month. The complete calendar assembly is usually bound together at the top, making it suitable for hanging on a wall. The pages are turned by the user so as to expose the months in sequence, one at a time. The most commonly used assembly consists of 12 pages (sometimes printed on both sides of 6 sheets) so that the calendar assembly has a useful life of one year. Each year of life doubles the number of sheets required.